


XI I X

by ino-tears (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, drame, surnaturel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ino-tears
Summary: Les deux jeunes hommes avaient le corps recouvert d'entailles sanglantes et le regard du premier brillait de larmes. Ses jambes cédèrent sous le poids de son compagnon et il s’agenouilla pour l’allonger au sol.ー Tiens bon Luhan, je reviens avec du secours; souffla-t-il avant de se volatiliser avec le même bruit de ventouse et d’aluminium qui l’avait annoncé.





	1. Chapter 1

          J'écrivis la dernière phrase et mis le point final à ma dissertation avant de m'étirer en soupirant. Ma dernière dissertation de l’année, avant le bac ... Je jetai un coup d’œil à mon réveil : 02:38; normal que mes yeux me piquent. Je rangeai rapidement mes cahiers ー en fis un tas ー et allai prendre une douche. Je sortais cinq minutes plus tard, frottant vigoureusement mes cheveux blonds. J'ouvris mon placard et pris le premier t-shirt et le premier jogging qui me tombèrent sous la main.

 

          Je finissais de m'habiller lorsqu'un bruit étrange ー à mi-chemin entre la ventouse qu'on décolle et l'aluminium froissé ー retentit dans mon dos. Je me retournai vivement, pour découvrir deux jeunes hommes au milieu ma chambre, sortis de nulle part. Le premier, grand et fin avec des cheveux noirs retombant sur son regard perçant soutenait le deuxième dont la tête rousse reposait sur son épaule, manifestement inanimé. Tous deux avaient le corps recouvert d'entailles sanglantes et le regard du premier brillait de larmes. Ses jambes cédèrent sous le poids de son compagnon et il s’agenouilla pour l’allonger au sol.

 

          ー Tiens bon Luhan, je reviens avec du secours; souffla-t-il avant de se volatiliser avec le même bruit de ventouse et d’aluminium qui l’avait annoncé.

 

          Interdit d’abord, je n’osais m’approcher de celui qui restait qu’au bout de quelques minutes immobiles. Je détaillai son visage aux traits fins, presque féminins, puis les reste de son corps meurtri. Je m’arrêtait sur son t-shirt poisseux, tâché de sombre, où s’ouvrait une large déchirure sanglante.

 

          Réalisant soudain l’état dans lequel il se trouvait, je commençai à paniquer, avant de me souvenir de mes quelques notions de secourisme. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour saisir une serviette propre, et revint en courant. J’épongeai le sang comme je pus, puis pressai la plaie autant que je l’osai pour tenter d’endiguer le saignement. Quels que fussent les secours que l’autre jeune homme était allé chercher, j’espèrai qu’ils arriveraient rapidement et éviteraient que je me retrouve avec un macchabée sur les bras.

 

          Soudain pris d’un horrible doute, j’approchai mon oreille de ses lèvres. Je captai un souffle; très faible mais un souffle. Je soupirai de soulagement. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de particulièrement empathique mais pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, il me semblait insupportable qu'il meure.

 

          Je le soulevai et le posai sur mon lit. Son t-shirt et son jean me gênaient pour panser ses plaies, aussi j'entrepris de le déshabiller. Je lui laissai ses dessous, et ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais un homme nu et pourtant, je fus troublé et je n'osai d'abord le regarder jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle l'urgence de panser ses blessures.

 

          Je finis rapidement de les passer à l'eau puis je sortis un t-shirt de mon armoire et commençai à le déchirer pour en faire des pansements lorsque le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre. Le jeune homme au regard perçant était de retour et il avait, passé autour du cou, le bras d'un troisième qui avait l'air presque aussi mal en point que celui que je soignais. Mais au moins, était-il conscient. Il parut stupéfait en me voyant et balbutia :

          ー Se … Sehun ?!

          Puis, en avisant celui gisant sur mon lit :

          ー Luhan ! Mon Dieu, mais qu’est ce qu’ils t’ont fait ?!

          Et il se détacha de l'autre pour se précipiter mais il tituba et se tint les côtes avec une grimace. Celui aux cheveux noirs se rua en avant pour le soutenir.

          ー Lay ! Tu n'est pas en état de …

          Mais l'autre le repoussa et rétorqua, agressif :

          ー Je suis guérisseur ! Je connais mon état et le sien mieux que toi et je peux te dire qu'il est blessé bien plus gravement que moi. Kai, il est dans le coma ! Si je ne fais pas quelque chose tout de suite, il va mourir !

          Choqué et piteux, le dénommé Kai le lâcha et Lay, s'approchant de Luhan, appliqua ses mains sur la zébrure qui lui barrait le torse. Ses paumes émirent une douce lumière chaleureuse et il me sembla que le sang du jeune homme commençait à coaguler.

          ー  Kai, ramène-moi Tao, j'ai clairement besoin de plus de temps qu'il n'en reste à vivre à Luhan. Et puis si tu trouve Chanyeol, aussi, s'il pouvait cautériser les plaies plus superficielles …

          Sans même approuver, le dénommé Kai se volatilisa de nouveau, me laissant seul avec Lay dont le front perlait déjà de sueur à force de concentration. J'hésitai à lui proposer mon aide, ayant peur de le déconcentrer et d'être fatal à Luhan.

          ー Euh … Je peux faire quelque chose ?

          Le jeune homme planta ses yeux dans les miens un moment, en silence, puis :

          ー Je sais que tu ne veux pas le perdre mais … Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux. Je peux aspirer toute ton énergie vitale avant même de m'en rendre compte et te tuer sans le vouloir en essayant justement de sauver une vie. Je sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour Luhan mais …

          ー Eh ! J'ai jamais dit que je donnerai ma vie pour lui ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit meure, même un parfait inconnu …

          Ce n'était pas vrai. Au fond de moi, je sentais que je me serais jeté des quatre étages de mon balcon si cela pouvait guérir Luhan sur le champ. Mais cette sensation n'était pas rationnelle, pas plus que le ton presque familier, comme si nous étions amis de longue date, que venait d'employer Lay; qui me fixait maintenant avec des yeux rond. Puis il m'effleura le bras je reculais à son contact, mais il sembla comprendre :

          ー Je vois … un verrou mémoriel … mais pourquoi ? Et qui ? marmonna-t-il.

          Puis il sembla se rappeler l'existence de Luhan :

          ー Mais il y a plus important pour l'instant. Pour répondre à la question, oui, tu peux faire quelque chose. Luhan n'a plus de forces et sa faiblesse est aussi dangereuse que ses blessures et accélère le processus. Je suis aussi blessé, à la limite de basculer dans l'inconscience, donc dans l'incapacité de lui fournir l'énergie qui lui fait défaut sous peine d'y passer aussi. J'aurais donc besoin de ton énergie vitale. Le danger est que je ne maitrise pas bien le transfert et si je ne fais pas attention et que je te prends trop d'énergie, je te tue ー Je frissonnais ー mais cela augmenterait grandement ses chances de survie.

          ー Alors il n'y a pas à hésiter. Comment on procède ?

          ー Il faut juste que je te touche. Mais la guérison est plus stable si j'ai mes deux mains sur les plaies et il ne faut pas que tu me gènes… Mets tes mains sur mes épaules, c'est le plus simple.

          ー … C'est tout ?

          ー Oui. Lorsque nous serons en contact, je commencerai le drainage d'énergie. Ça ne sera pas douloureux mais ça va te fatiguer vite. Préviens-moi si le flux est trop important et que tu te sens défaillir. Mais évite de retirer tes mains sans prévenir, j'aimerais perturber le moins possible le flux d'énergie. Cependant, si tu te sens d'un coup au bord de l'inconscience, lâche-moi, je me débrouillerais. Je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger, c'est compris ?

          Je hochais la tête et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Aussitôt, la fatigue me submergea ; mais les mains de Lay brillèrent plus fort.

          Près de dix minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que Kai ne revienne avec un quatrième garçon au visage fin triangulaire et aux cheveux cendrés tachés de vermillon.

          ー Lay, je ramène Tao.

          ー Parfait.

          Le guérisseur jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme pour jauger son état et ordonna :

          ー Tao, ralentis autant que possible le temps pour Luhan. Sehun, tu tiens le coup ?

          ー Ça va.

          Ledit Tao était plutôt mal en point et un de ses yeux restait fermé mais il obtempéra.

          ー Lay, j'ai vu Chen pas loin. Je le ramène ou tu préfères que je me concentre sur Chanyeol ?

          ー Non, maintenant que j'ai Tao et l'assistance de Sehun, je devrais me débrouiller ; ramène-les par ordre de proximité, on ne peut pas perdre trop de temps.

          ー Okay, fit Kai en se volatilisant.

          Je risquai :

          ー Et … vous êtes encore nombreux comme ça ?

          ー Onze en tout. Il en reste sept à récupérer, plus Kai qui fait les aller-retour.

          Je hochai doucement la tête. Tao, qui semblait totalement amorphe jusqu'ici,  se redressa et écarquilla les yeux :

          ー Sehun ?!

          ー On lui a posé un verrou mémoriel, il ne nous connaît pas. On en discutera plus tard, quand les autres seront là et que Luhan sera hors de danger.

          Puis il ajouta, comme pour lui-même :

          ー Mais faites qu'aucun des autres ne soit blessé comme lui …

          Je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir et la tête me tourner.

          ー Euh … Lay, je ne me sens pas très bien.

          Celui-ci serra les dents :

          ー C'est normal, je t'ai déjà prélevé bien plus que je n'aurais dû mais … Ce n'est pas suffisant ...

          ー Je … je ne te lâche pas.

          ー Si, j'ai déjà coupé le flux d’énergie de toute manière et je ne peux pas me permettre de t'en prélever plus sans mettre tes jours en danger.

          Au même moment, Kai revint avec ledit Chen et repartit aussitôt après avoir glissé :

          ー Je crois avoir repéré Kris, il va m'aider à localiser ceux qui restent.

          ー C'est quoi son pouvoir, à Kris ?

          Lay sourit :

          ー Tu comprends vite … C'est le vol. Et Chen, qui vient d'arriver, la foudre.

          ー La foudre ? Donc l'électricité …

          ー Oui, confirma Chen. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ça, Sehun ?

          ー Euh … il paraît qu'on m'a mis un verrou mémoriel donc je ne vous connais plus mais Lay dit que vous en discuterez lorsque vous serez tous réunis.

          Chen hocha la tête.

          ー Pfiou, chuis crevé moi. T'aurais pas une prise électrique dans le coin, que je me recharge ?

          ー Euh, si, celle de ma lampe de chevet …

          ー Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Lay. Chen, tu va te brancher sur cette prise et me fournir toute l'énergie que tu pourras. Sehun, je vais être trop loin de lui, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour nous relier.

          ー Pas de problème.

          Chen débrancha la lampe, mit deux doigts dans la prise et me saisit le poignet de l'autre main. J'attrapai le coude de Lay et le flux d'énergie souleva les poils de mes bras. Un picotement me traversa la gorge et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, bientôt rejoint par le guérisseur dont le visage s'illumina :

          ー C'est parfait ! Avec cette énergie, Luhan est sauvé. Mieux, je vais pouvoir tous nous guérir ! Tao, prends mon bras !

          Au même moment, Kai revint avec un jeune homme plutôt petit, châtain, aux lèvres en forme de cœur.

          ー Voilà Kyungsoo. Grâce à Kris, j'ai repéré ceux qui restaient, les récupérer ne devrait plus être très long.

          ー Très bien. Kyungsoo, joins-toi à nous, fit Lay. Kai … merci. Je suis désolé, j'ai été brusque tout à l'heure, alors que nous te devons tous la vie.

          ー C'est pas grave, tu étais inquiet et nous sommes tous sur les nerfs.

          ー Ça va aller ? Tu ne veux pas reprendre un peu de force ?

          ー Non, je tiens le coup. Kris et les autres m'attendent et je ne veux pas les laisser une minute de plus dans cet enfer.

          Et il se volatilisa pour revenir dans les minutes suivantes avec les quatre manquants encore. Bientôt, nous fûmes douze dans ma chambre, tous reliés par le flux d'énergie. Puis Lay retira ses mains de Luhan :

          ー C'est bon, Chen, tu peux arrêter. Luhan est hors de danger, ainsi que chacun d’entre nous, j'y ai veillé. Nous avons tous des questions à poser, en particulier Sehun, mais l'heure n'est pas encore aux réponses. J'ai restauré votre énergie vitale mais le sommeil naturel est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous remettre complètement. Et puis nous aurons les idées plus claires demain.

          Puis, se tournant vers moi :

          ー Tu aurais des couvertures ?

          ー Euh … pas pour douze personnes …

          ー Ça ira. On va se débrouiller avec ce que tu as; en se serrant, on devrait y arriver Je vais t'aider.

          Lorsque nous fûmes devant le placard, il me glissa :

          ー Luhan te doit la vie. Tu as eu le bon reflex en nettoyant ses plaies, même à l'eau, au début, ça m'a fait gagner un temps précieux sur la purification des plaies et puis l'énergie que tu as donnée … sans elle, je n'aurais jamais tenu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Chen.

          Gêné, je détournais les yeux pour donner les couvertures à Kyungsoo qui, serviable, aménageait déjà la chambre pour que chacun ait la place de dormir.

          Bientôt, tout fut prêt. Je me pelotonnai entre Luhan, toujours sur mon lit, et Kai. Les garçons se murmurèrent bonne nuit et je me joignis à eux. Nous étions tous épuisés et, quelques minutes plus tard, endormis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas que kudos et commentaires sont le seul salaire d'un fanfictioniste~


	2. Chapter 2

          Des murmures me parvenaient, indistincts. En me concentrant, j'aurais pu les comprendre mais l'obscurité molletonnée de la semi-conscience était trop confortable pour que je la quitte déjà. Aussi je lâchai prise, bercé par les voix, et laissai mon esprit vagabonder. Il glissa sur ma dissertation et soudain, me rappelant ce qui était arrivé la veille au soir – ou plutôt, très tôt ce matin; je me réveillai d'un coup et me redressai.

          Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire, notant que les onze garçons s'étaient rassemblés en cercle un peu plus loin et chuchotaient entre eux, sans doute pour ne pas me réveiller ; mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur mon réveil qui affichait 09:46. Je ne compris d'abord pas, le temps que l'information atteigne mon cerveau embrumé ; puis je me mis à paniquer : j'étais très en retard !

          Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, mouillai un peu mes cheveux rebelles pour les coiffer, enfilai à la hâte mon uniforme, fourrai mes affaires dans mon sac et me ruai dans la cuisine pour y prendre un bout de pain à manger sur le chemin du lycée. Le tout dura une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles les onze garçons, s'étant interrompus, m'observèrent avec des yeux ronds. Au moment où je posais la main sur la poignée de ma porte, Lay m'arrêta :

          ー Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

          ー Je file au lycée dont j'ai déjà loupé plus de deux heures de cours parce que votre arrivée impromptue d'hier soir m'a fait complètement oublier d'allumer mon réveil.

          Sur ce, je sortis en claquant la porte ー porte qui se rouvrit presque aussitôt sur les garçons qui dévalèrent les escalier à ma suite. Kai cria :

          ー Sehun ! Attends-nous !

          ー Pas le temps ! Rentrez à l'appart, je reviens ce soir.

          Mais ils ne me lâchèrent pas d’une semelle et nous fûmes donc douze à envahir le bus sous le regard suspicieux du chauffeur. En soupirant, je passai mon badge et sortis de quoi payer onze places.

          Heureusement, le véhicule était presque vide, et nous nous réunîmes au fond du bus. Je pris le temps de les détailler et constatai qu'ils avaient manifestement tous pris une douche ー les cheveux de Luhan et Kyungsoo étaient encore humides ー et qu'ils portaient tous des vêtements m’appartenant. Chen, qui portait mon t-shirt préféré, avait noté le regard particulièrement appuyé que je lui lançai :

          ー On ne voulait pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-il, mais on avait vraiment tous besoin de nous laver et donc de vêtements propres alors on s'est servis dans ton armoire …

          ー On t'aidera à faire la lessive, ajouta Tao.

          Je hochai la tête sans rien dire et me tournai vers Lay, qui était mon repère parmi eux puisqu’il était celui avec qui j'avais le plus parlé et avec qui j'étais resté le plus longtemps :

          ー On a vingt minutes de trajet jusqu'au lycée. Si vous pouviez me faire un résumé de ce que je dois savoir pendant ce temps …

          ー Bon. Je pense que le mieux pour commencer et étant donné le verrou mémoriel, c'est que nous nous présentions dans les formes … Je … Suho, tu fais ça mieux que moi …

          Ledit Suho se tourna vers moi :

          ー Nous douze ici présents, ne sommes pas humains. Nous venons d'une planète hors du système solaire ...

          ー Nous douze ? coupai-je. Il me semble avoir compté que vous étiez onze ...

          ー Tu fais partie de notre groupe, Sehun. Pour une raison que j’ignore, on a bloqué ta mémoire, ce qui fait que nous te sommes inconnus mais tu viens aussi d'Exoplanète.

          ー Je ne sus que répondre et restai choqué. Que je les aie connus et qu'on ait modifié ma mémoire de manière à ce que je les oublie était tout à fait plausible après avoir vu les onze garçons débarquer chez moi par téléportation, l'un  d'eux guérir un autre quasi mourant et un autre mettre ses doigts dans une prise pour se revigorer. En revanche, avaler que, comme eux, je n'étais pas humain ー pire, que j'étais un alien ー   m'était beaucoup plus difficile.

          Suho, qui n'avait pas remarqué mon trouble, continua :

          ー Je disais donc que nous venions de …

          ー Suho, coupa Kai, je crois qu'il ne t'écoute plus ...

          Le jeune homme se tourna vers moi et je devais arborer une expression vraiment paniquée à en juger l'accent inquiet que je perçus dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda :

          ー Sehun ? Ça ne va pas ?

          Je tentai de me ressaisir :

          ー Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis un extraterrestre.

          Les garçons se regardèrent, puis :

          ー Tu veux une preuve ? demanda Lay.

          ー Il ne peut pas le faire ici ! coupa Kris.

          ー Je sais bien. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse le faire alors qu'il n'a pas conscience de sa nature. Je ne pensais pas à ça mais à son tatouage.

          ー Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demandai-je, perdu.

          ー De ce que tu a compris hier lorsque tu m'as demandé quel était le pouvoir de Kris.

          ー Je réfléchis tout haut :

          ー Vous avez tous des pouvoirs différents … Attendez, ne me dites pas que … J'en aurais un aussi ? terminai-je avec une note d'espoir fou dans la voix.

          ー Si, précisément ...

          ー Attends, coupa Xiumin, laisse-le deviner !

          ー Une minute, repris Suho, d'abord sache Sehun, que nous portons tous la marque de notre pouvoir respectif sous la forme d'un tatouage. Chaque marque est unique et représente le pouvoir de celui qui la porte. De plus, elle n'apparaît que lorsque au moins deux personnes ayant un pouvoir sont ensemble. Maintenant, jette un coup d'œil à ton poignet droit.

          Ce que je fis aussitôt et, en effet, mon poignet s'ornait d'une espèce de tatouage représentant un cercle avec des volutes partant du centre ー qui n'était pas là lorsque je pris ma douche la veille au soir.

          ー Et donc, c'est censé représenter mon pouvoir …

          ー Oui.

          Après plusieurs instants de réflexion en observant les marques des autres garçons, je finis par me prononcer :

          ー Ouais … c'est pas toujours explicite. En ce qui me concerne, je penche pour la tornade.

          ー Presque. En fait, tu maîtrise le vent. répondit Suho.

          Je me tus un instant. Ainsi, je maîtrisais le vent… ça paraissait complètement fou et en même temps, ça me plaisait bien. Et puis, après avoir vu ce dont étaient capables les garçons …

          ー Bon. J'avoue que la marque est convaincante mais comment suis-je censé utiliser mon pouvoir ?

          Suho et Lay se regardèrent et le guérisseur répondit :

          ー En fait, on ne sait pas. Pour nous, c'est naturel, on l'utilise presque sans y penser, parce que ça a toujours été là, ça fait partie de nous. Mais dans ton cas … Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul ...

          Je m'assombris :

          ー Ouais … donc si je n'arrive pas à l'utiliser, ce n'est pas une preuve; et vous pouvez très bien m’avoir fait cette marque cette nuit ...

          ー Pour la marque, tu pourras vérifier en classe, lorsque nous serons loin de toi, elle aura disparu. Quant au pouvoir… un moyen pour que tu puisse l'utiliser serait de te faire retrouver la mémoire ー et alors tu n'aurais même plus besoin de preuve. Nous essayerons ce midi, pendant ta pause, de déverrouiller tes souvenirs, mais je doute du succès de l’entreprise. Ce verrou m’a paru particulièrement compliqué ...

          ー Les gars, on va bientôt descendre.

          ー Alors on continuera plus tard.

          ー J'ai une dernière question qui me turlupine, Lay a mentionné hier que je donnerais ma vie pour Luhan ー j'imagine que j'en ferais autant pour chacun de vous mais j'ai la sensation qu'il … que nous n'avions pas la même relation qu'avec les autres alors … ー je me tournai vers Luhan ー Je suis quoi exactement pour toi ?

          Luhan rougit en baissant le regard et ne répondit pas, ce que Baekhyun s'empressa de faire à sa place :

          ー Ben, son amant !

          Je ne sus quoi dire, choqué. Je m'attendais à une réponse du genre 'ton frère' mais son … amant !?

         ー Ce ne serait pas ton arrêt ? demanda Kyungsoo comme le bus ralentissait.

          ー Hein ? Ah oui, on descend ici.

          Nous quittâmes le bus arrêté juste devant le lycée et je me tournai vers les garçons :

          ー Je vais en cours. Je suis désolé mais là, vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi. Il va falloir que vous trouviez un endroit où vous planquer jusqu'à midi, je ne peux pas débarquer en classe avec onze nouveaux élèves sortis de nulle part.

          Un instant, ils restèrent silencieux, scrutant les environs; puis Suho sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait :

          ー Tu nous retrouves à midi sur le toit ?

          ー Okay, à toute à l’heure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas que kudos et commentaires sont le seul salaire d'un fanfictioniste~


	3. Chapter 3

          ー Motif de ton retard ?

          ー Mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

          ー Tu est conscient que ce sera considéré comme un retard injustifié ?

          ー Oui, mais c'est la vérité.

          ー Tu as au moins de la chance que ce soit la première fois mais refais ce coup là et c'est une colle ...

          ー Merci, je suis au courant mais c'est exceptionnel, ça n'arrivera plus ! répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu ; mais cette pionne me cassait sérieusement les pieds alors que, comme elle venait de le préciser, c'était la première fois. Et en plus, ce n'était pas de ma faute.

          Comme je sortais du bureau des surveillants, un autre qui avait écouté la conversation se leva et me suivit dans le couloir :

          ー Sehun, je peux te parler un instant ?

          Je me retournais :

          ー Oui, bien sûr.

          ー Tu n'as pas de problème avec des voyous … ?

          ー … Non, pourquoi ?

          ー Et bien, ton retard … Je t'ai vu arriver avec une bande de garçons qui ne sont pas du lycée.

          Je me mordis la lèvre : j'aurais préféré qu'on ignore leur existence.

          ー Ah, eux ? Ce sont des amis, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils voulaient juste voir à quoi ressemblait mon bahut. Et mon réveil n'a vraiment pas sonné.

          ー Bon, très bien. Mais si tu as des problèmes ... il vaut mieux en parler, hein ?

          ー Oui, oui ...

          Il retourna dans le bureau et je partis vers ma classe.

          Je réfléchissais en chemin. Moi qui voulais que les EXO ー je les surnommais pour moi-même ainsi, en référence à leur, notre planète d'origine ー passent inaperçus, c'était raté. Mieux, ils passaient pour un gang de racailles.

*        *

*        *        *

*        *

          Je sortis du lycée pour aller m'acheter un sandwich et réalisai que les EXO n'avaient pas non plus à manger. J'achetai donc douze sandwich au lieu d'un, en espérant secrètement qu'ils n'aient pas le projet de rester trop longtemps ー pour la santé de mon portefeuille.

          Puis je retournai au lycée et montai sur le toit. Je trouvai Baehyun, Chanyeol et Chen en train de rigoler et les autres membres éparpillés, allongés par terre ou observant la vue depuis le bord du toit. Ils se retournèrent en m'entendant claquer la porte.

          ー À table les enfants ! plaisantai-je en brandissant les sandwiches.

          Kyungsoo s'approcha, farfouilla dans le sac et commença à distribuer les sandwiches aux garçons qui s'approchèrent et s'assirent en cercle.

          ー Tu n'as as eu trop de problèmes pour ton retard ? demanda Suho en déballant son sandwich.

          ー Non, c'est la première fois que ça arrive alors ils ont laissé couler; répondis-je avant de mordre dans le mien. 

          Pendant un moment, il n'y eu que le bruit des mâchoires broyant le pain et des dents crissant sur les feuilles de salade. Puis je demandai :

          ー Je peux avoir la suite de l'épopée ? Je me suis arrêté au fait que nous sommes des aliens.

          Suho avala et s'apprêta à continuer lorsque Baekhyun intervint :

          ー Je peux raconter ?

          Suho hocha la tête, visiblement pas fâché de pouvoir finir de manger tranquillement.

          ー On vivait bien tranquillement sur notre planète lorsqu'un peuple d'ombres est apparu ...

          ー Notre planète ne ressemble pas à la Terre, coupa Lay, elle est très volcanique et parcourue d'énergies. C'est parce que, bébés, on a été exposés à ces énergies qu'on a développé nos pouvoirs. Mais ces énergies sans cesse en mouvement produisent parfois des phénomènes nocifs, le dernier en date étant ce peuple d'ombres.

          ー Lay ! C'est moi qui raconte !

          ー Mais je lui explique !

          ー J'allais expliquer !! Enfin bref. Et donc d'étranges silhouettes ont commencé à apparaître, de plus en plus nombreuses. Au début, on ne s'est pas inquiété, ce genre de phénomènes est courant sur Exoplanète. Mais un jour, un gamin s'est fait attaquer par ces créatures. Il avait été comme lacéré par des lames d'acier : ses blessures étaient graves et profondes et il est mort peu de temps après. Nous avons alors décidé de ne pas attendre d'autres attaques et de les éradiquer sur-le-champ tant qu'il en était encore temps, car ils représentaient une menace pour nous. Hélas, ils se sont révélés bien plus puissants que nous ne le pensions ... Ça a été une véritable de guerre et nombre d'entre nous y ont laissé la vie. Malgré tout, nous gagnions du terrain. Et puis il n'est resté qu'une dizaine de ces créatures, qui se sont enfuies. Nous les avons suivi dans leur fuite à travers la galaxie jusqu'à arriver sur Terre. Sauf qu'en arrivant, nous avons été dispersés. Heureusement, nous étions dans un périmètre relativement restreint et on s'est tous retrouvé assez rapidement grâce à la télépathie de Luhan ... Sauf toi. Il semble que celui qui a bloqué ta mémoire l'ait fait presque immédiatement après notre atterrissage parce que tous nous retrouver a mis un peu moins d'une journée et tu as été parmi les premiers que Luhan a contactés. Tu étais introuvable et tu ne répondais pas aux appels télépathiques alors on en a déduit … ben, qu'on t'avait oublié sur Exoplanète ...

          Baekhyun s'arrêta et détourna la tête pour masquer son sourire. Et malgré moi, le même sourire que je voyais se peindre sur les visages des EXO vint étirer mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas si drôle en soit; mais le fait qu'en pleine guerre on puisse juste  _ oublier _ quelqu'un était absurde. Puis nous retrouvâmes notre sérieux et je compris que la partie de l'histoire que nous allions aborder n'était pas sujet à plaisanteries.

          ー Au moment où Kai ramenait le dernier d'entre nous, ils nous sont tombés dessus. Ç’a été un vrai carnage. Nous étions dans un village; ils ont tué tous les habitants. Je n'oublierai jamais l'image de cette ville transformée en charnier … ー ils frissonnèrent ー Après avoir massacré les gens, ils s'en sont pris directement à nous. Nous avons lutté mais ils nous avaient pris par surprise et ils étaient forts … plus que sur Exoplanète. Nous en avons supprimé deux tant bien que mal et le combat nous a dispersés; nous étions affaiblis. Nous n'avons eu d'autre choix que la fuite. Kai a trouvé Luhan gravement blessé et s'est téléporté un peu au hasard. Par chance, il est arrivé chez toi et il a pu mettre Luhan en sûreté avant de revenir nous chercher. La suite, tu la connais.

          Nous restâmes un long moment en silence, silence que Suho finit par briser :

          ー Notre priorité maintenant est de découvrir qui t'a posé un verrou et surtout, pourquoi. Que veut-il ? Et comment quelqu'un avec de tels pouvoirs s'est-il retrouvé sur Terre ? Et puis, nous allons essayer de le briser, si tu le veux bien.

          ー Euh… ça sera douloureux ?

          ー Je ne sais pas. Luhan ? C'est toi qui va t'en charger, personne d'autre parmi nous n'en est capable. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

          ー Et bien … Je n'ai jamais essayé ça, mais dans tous les cas, ce ne sera pas une douleur physique. Comme je vais avoir à « forcer » le verrou, ça ne va pas être agréable mais pas vraiment douloureux … Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ça, c'est purement psychique, même si ça s'apparente à la douleur physique que l'on connait ...

          ー Mouais … Bon, essayons. Comment ça se passe ?

          ー Vous devriez finir de manger, d'abord, intervint Chen.

          Nous approuvâmes et finîmes tous nos sandwiches. Puis Luhan vint s'assoir face à moi et les autres firent cercle autour de nous. Il prit la parole :

          ー D'abord, je vais devoir pénétrer ton esprit. Cette étape est loin d'être facile car c’est quelque chose d'extrêmement intime qui, normalement, n'est pas partagé. Naturellement, tu vas repousser mon intrusion et je vais devoir forcer pour entrer. Tu me facilitera la tâche en essayant de détendre ton esprit et d'accepter ma présence. Nous avons déjà … enfin, nos esprits ont déjà été en contact auparavant, alors … Je vais essayer d'emprunter le même chemin pour y arriver mais le verrou bloque probablement ça aussi.

          ー Je crois que j'ai compris.

          ー Alors allons-y.

          Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur mes tempes et ferma les yeux. Je l'imitai et tentai de me détendre, sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre.

          Au début, il ne se passa rien. Puis lentement, j'eus conscience d'une présence. J'avais envie de tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais je savais que c'était inutile, elle n’était que perceptible. C'était une sensation étrange, indescriptible et , d'instinct, je voulus me recroqueviller pour y échapper. Mais la présence avançait toujours et bientôt, je perçus comme de la chaleur qui en émanait. Je me sentis rassuré ; avant de me rappeler que c'était Luhan et que je n'avais rien à craindre, au contraire. Cependant, l’expérience était tellement déroutante que sur le moment, j'avais complètement oublié pourquoi je faisais ça. 

          L'esprit de Luhan continuait à se rapprocher et bientôt, nous entrâmes en contact. Il jaugea d'abord ma réaction mais voyant que je lui laissais la voie libre, il entra dans mon esprit. Je le sentis cheminer puis s'arrêter, stoppé par une force invisible. Il était arrivé au verrou. Il tourna autour, cherchant une issue ou une fissure mais il revint au point de départ sans avoir rien trouvé. Puis la nature de son esprit sembla changer, passant d'un nuage éthéré à une pointe acérée qui attaqua le verrou. Le premier coup résonna dans ma tête et j'eus le souffle coupé par sa puissance. Alors que j’entendais encore son écho, le jeune homme frappa une deuxième fois, et je suffoquai de nouveau. Le combat était purement psychique mais j'en ressentais les effets dans tout mon corps.

          Les deux coup semblaient n'avoir pas même éraflé la muraille bloquant ma mémoire ; aussi, Luhan changea de tactique. Il se déploya autour du verrou et se mit à le marteler. Là encore, tout se passait dans ma tête mais j'avais l'impression d'être attaqué par une volée d'oiseaux. Il intensifia peu à peu ses coups et les oiseaux se firent plus méchants. Je reçus deux coups à l'épaule et un à l'estomac qui me coupa le souffle. Je hurlai.

          Je sentis les doigts de Luhan quitter mes tempes et je basculai en arrière. J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais allongé sur le toit de mon lycée où dix garçons se penchaient sur moi. Et, me redressant, je vis Luhan face à moi qui haletait, le front emperlé de sueur.

          ー Ya, Luhan ! Ça va ? demanda Kyungsoo.

          Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et planta son regard dans le mien :

          ー Sehun, on recommence.

          Ma gorge me faisait mal après avoir crié et je me sentais contusionné, mais devant la volonté que je lisais dans ses yeux, je ne pus que hocher la tête.

          Et nous recommençâmes. Une fois, deux fois … sept fois. Avec toujours le même scénario : Luhan qui pénétrait mon esprit et tentait de rompre le verrou et moi qui encaissais jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne intolérable et que nous rompions le contact. Après la septième fois, je sentis mon corps tout entier me lancer. Je m'apprêtai à supplier Luhan d'arrêter cette torture lorsque Lay posa la main sur son épaule.

          ー Luhan, arrête. Tu es sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Tes blessures sont peut-être guéries mais tu restes fragile ...

          Luhan hôcha la tête et roula sur le dos. La sonnerie retentit.

          ー Les gars, il faut que j'aille en cours. On se retrouve ce soir ?

          ー À ce soir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas que kudos et commentaires sont le seul salaire d'un fanfictioniste~


	4. Chapter 4

          La fin des cours m'apparut comme une délivrance. Après les expériences psychiques de Luhan, un mal de tête vicieux s'était logé sous mon front et suivre les cours dans ces conditions était un véritable calvaire. Je descendis les escaliers en traînant, me laissant distancer par les autres élèves. D'habitude, j'étais dans les premiers à sortir mais là, la fatigue me coupait les jambes. Je sortis dans la cour déjà presque déserte et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment sur le toit duquel s'étaient installés les EXO. En approchant, je vis que Luhan était descendu seul et s'était assis dos au mur. À mon approche, il se leva.

          ー Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

          ー Les gars ont voulu faire un basket pour passer le temps mais comme j'étais trop fatigué, je n'ai pas pu me joindre à eux. Ça me démangeait de les regarder jouer alors j'ai préféré descendre ici.

          ー Des élèves t'ont posé des questions ?

          ー Ils ne m'ont pas vu.

          ー Bon, bien … et ils ont bientôt fini leur partie ?

          ー Normalement oui. Ils ont dit qu'ils descendraient après la sonnerie.

          ー Ça tombe bien, j'ai la flemme de monter là-haut. Moi aussi, ça m'a crevé, tout ça.

          Je m'adossai au mur pour attendre les autres, à distance respectable de Luhan. Mon esprit tournoyait. Savoir quel genre de relation m'avait lié à lui m'avait plus troublé qu'éclairé. Évidemment, je savais maintenant d'où venait la sensation qui me tortillait les entrailles lorsque je le voyais. Aussi puissant que fut le verrou, il ne pouvait bloquer complètement mes sentiments.

          J'hésitai mais, finalement, c'est lui qui prit la parole :

          ー C'est dur que tu ai perdu la mémoire, tu sais …

          ー J’imagine. Je … enfin, je suis désolé ...

          ー Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de celui qui t'a posé le verrou. Il semblait tenir à ce que tu ne retrouve pas la mémoire, vu la complexité de celui qu'il a employé. Et tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus, je m'y connais en contrôle mental et je n’espère même pas pouvoir décoder celui-ci. En un sens ça m'intrigue, mais ça m'inquiète aussi. Qu'est-ce qui, dans ta mémoire, pourrait pousser quelqu'un à prendre de telles mesures pour qu'on ne le découvre pas ? Il est crucial que tu retrouves tes souvenirs, je suis sûr qu'il s’y cache quelque chose d'énorme qui concerne la guerre … Le verrou n'a  même pas été simplifié d'un poil alors que j'ai tout essayé.

          Le silence s'installa entre moi et un Luhan pensif, qui releva la tête au bout de quelques minutes, comme s'il avait eu une illumination.

          ー Si, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas tenté … murmura Luhan avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens et de dire en s'approchant :

          ー Sehun … Je sais que je t'ai déjà beaucoup torturé mais il y a une dernière chose qu'il faut que j'essaie.

          Et avant que je puisse faire un geste ou protester, il m'embrassa. Je restai d'abord tétanisé de surprise puis je ressentis soudainement la douceur sensuelle de ses lèvres. Et avant même de m'en rendre compte, je lui rendais son baiser. Le sentiment maintenant familier me tordit les entrailles et un frisson me remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale tandis que j'entrouvrais les lèvres pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche.Je le sentis hésiter, comme surpris de mon audace, mais il le fit à son tour en passant une main sous mon t-shirt. La sensation bouillonnait dans mon ventre et mes mains descendirent sur ses hanches. Je me retournai et le plaquai contre le mur. Il gémit, je détachai mes lèvres des siennes pour reprendre mon souffle; et réalisai soudain ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Je retirai mes mains et m'éloignai de deux pas. Il laissa retomber ses bras et me regarda avec toute la peine du monde dans les yeux.

          ー Je- je ne peux pas faire ça. Je sens au fond de moi que mes sentiments sont toujours là mais rationnellement ... je ne te connais que depuis vingt-quatre heures. Je … on ne peut pas faire ça, pas comme ça. Mais … enfin, ce que j'ai fait … c'était sincère. Je ...

          Luhan soupira :

          ー Je sais, je l'ai senti. J'ai même cru que j’avais réussi à te rendre la mémoire, que j'avais retrouvé l'ancien Sehun. Mais finalement, non. Je comprends, moi non plus, je ne le ferais pas avec un inconnu même si j'avais la conviction de l'avoir aimé et de l'aimer encore. Ça a été court et pas aussi satisfaisant que ça aurait pu l'être mais merci. Pendant un court instant, j'ai retrouvé l'ancien Sehun, celui qui me manque … Non, je ne peux pas dire ça. Tu es Sehun et même sans mémoire, tu restes celui que j'aime et que je désire. C'est simplement un nouveau départ, une relation à reconstruire, n'est-ce pas ?

          ー Ou-oui, on peut dire ça.

          Soudain, alors que mes joues s'empourpraient et s'échauffaient,  l'atmosphère devint froide et un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine. Je me retournai pour voir d'où pouvait provenir ce soudain changement de température quand je vis un homme de l'ombre. Je n'en avais jamais vu ー ou plutôt, je n'avais pas accès à la partie de ma mémoire qui en avait vu ー mais je n'avais aucun doute. C'était une simple silhouette noire, d'un noir un peu transparent; exactement comme une ombre. Il se tenait à l'angle du bâtiment et ne bougeait pas.

          Je jetai un coup d'œil à Luhan qui avait croisé ses bras pour se réchauffer et qui contemplait maintenant l'ennemi avec une expression de pure horreur, tétanisé. Il était clairement choqué et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on savait que le dernier homme d'ombre qu'il avait rencontré l'avait presque tué. Je me retournai pour voir que l'ombre s'était fendue d'un sourire carnassier. Une bouche s'était ouverte dans cette flaque d'obscurité. Soudain, des lames d'acier de la taille d'une machette surgirent de l'ombre de ses avant-bras. Je me forçai à briser le carcan de terreur qui me paralysait et commençai à reculer. Je butai contre Luhan :

          ー Lu-luhan ? On fait quoi ?

          N'obtenant pas de réponse, je jetai un coup d'œil dans mon dos pour voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé et fixait le monstre avec une expression encore plus terrorisée, si c'était possible.

          ー Luhan, tu m'entends ?

          On était mal, très mal. Je ne pouvais pas me servir de mon pouvoir, Luhan était tétanisé et nous faisions face à un monstre qui l'avait mortellement blessé la dernière fois. Je ne voyais qu'une solution : la fuite, en espérant pouvoir courir assez vite pour lui échapper.

          J'empoignai Luhan par le bras mais celui-ci resta figé.

          ー Ya, Luhan ! Cours !

          Je le pris par les épaule et le secouai sans ménagement; et il sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Il tourna les talons et nous nous précipitâmes dans la cage d'escalier. Nous commençâmes à grimper les marches quatre à quatre. L'adrénaline envahit mes veines. Atteindre le toit du bâtiment ne serait pas un problème en soi. Le tout serait d'y arriver avant que l'ombre nous rattrape. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans mon dos et constata que celle-ci nous talonnait. Je reportai mon attention sur Luhan, juste devant moi. Celui-ci porta deux doigts à sa tempe. Je compris qu'il avait envoyé un S.O.S télépathique aux autres lorsque la porte métallique du toit s'ouvrit avec fracas. L'écho qui me parvint semblait assez proche pour un espoir d'y arriver. Et en même temps loin, si loin …

          Malgré nous, nous ralentîmes, les poumons en feu. Luhan trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le palier. La course des EXO résonnait dans la cage d'escalier, trop lointaine encore. Je pris Luhan par un bras, essayant de le relever; mais il n'en pouvait plus. Je me retournai pour voir le monstre nous bondir dessus. Je crus que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre et je le vis fondre sur nous au ralenti. Et soudainement, quelque chose se brisa en moi ーcomme une corde d'arc trop tendu qui casse ー et une rafale surnaturelle le balaya tandis qu’une énergie formidable envahit mon corps. Sans même réfléchir, j'ordonnai au vent de se changer en lames transparentes et de lacérer l'ombre.

          Quelques secondes plus tard les derniers lambeaux d'ombre se dissolvaient sur le lino. Je restai un moment sans réaction avant de réaliser que je venais d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour exterminer un homme de l'ombre. Mais avant d'avoir pu penser plus, la tête me tourna et je basculai dans le néant.

*        *

*        *        *

*        *

          ー C'était juste une perte soudaine de beaucoup d'énergie. Son corps n'a pas supporté et il a perdu connaissance. Mais je lui ai restauré son énergie vitale et il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, Luhan.

          J'entendis une voix de loin, comme si j'étais sous l'eau. Je l'identifiai comme étant celle de Lay et me concentrai dessus pour émerger doucement. J'ouvris les yeux : j'étais dans mon studio, allongé sur mon lit. Les visages, inquiet de Luhan et confiant de Lay, se penchaient sur moi. Lorsqu'il me vit ouvrir les yeux, l'expression de Luhan changea, rassurée. Il m'offrit même cet adorable sourire qui me faisait fondre et je le lui rendis. 

          ー Tu vois, fit Lay, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ça va Sehun ? Alors, c'est comment de maîtriser le vent ?

          Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, laissant ma conscience revenir peu à peu. Et soudain, je réalisai :

          ー Les gars, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire !

          ー C'est vrai ?! s'exclamèrent Lay et Luhan de concert.

          ー De quoi ? demanda la voix de Chen.

          ー Sehun a retrouvé la mémoire !

          Aussitôt, les neuf autres garçons se rassemblèrent autour de mon lit, parlant tous en même temps. Luhan prit ma main :

          ー Tu m'as manqué …

          ー J'imagine … Mais nous allons rattraper le temps perdu, répondis-je en entremêlant mes doigts aux siens.

          Suho intervint comme Luhan se penchait pour m'embrasser :

          ー Les gars, vous fêterez vos retrouvailles plus tard. Sehun, dis-nous : que s'est-il passé lorsque tu es arrivé sur Terre ?

          J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais fronçai les sourcils :

          ー Je … Je ne sais pas. J'ai parfaitement en tête toute ma vie sur Exoplanète et tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours mais … On- on dirait que cette partie-là est toujours bloquée, terminai-je, penaud.

          Luhan raffermit sa prise sur mes doigts et se concentra quelques secondes. Puis :

          ー Effectivement, le verrou est toujours là mais il a reculé et … il faudrait que j'aille plus profondément dans l'esprit de Sehun pour vérifier mais on dirait qu'il se délite. Sehun, ta peur a dû être telle devant l'homme-ombre qu'instinctivement, elle s'est rabattue vers ton pouvoir en faisant imploser le verrou. Je pense qu'il est juste solide alors il ne s'est pas évaporé d'un coup mais il se rétracte petit à petit. Il a perdu pas mal de terrain pendant les cinq heures où tu es resté inconscient. Il devrait continuer comme ça et tu auras de nouveau toute ta mémoire demain matin. Je pourrais accélérer le processus mais je crois que tu n'apprécierais pas tellement.

          ー J'aimerais autant éviter.

          ー Oui, on peut bien attendre demain, j'aimerais bien me coucher, moi ! approuva Tao.

          Suho secoua la tête :

          ー Très bien, alors attendons demain. En attendant, je crois qu'on peut tous se coucher maintenant, surtout Luhan et Sehun; la journée d'aujourd'hui a été éprouvante.

          ー Je vais prendre un peu l'air et j'arrive, fis-je en me levant.

          Je sortis de l'appartement et montai sur le toit. Le vent ébouriffa mes cheveux et je respirai profondément l'air de la nuit. C'était une sensation étrange que d'avoir perdu la mémoire puis de la retrouver. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ma période d'amnésie et du blanc que j'avais alors dans mes souvenirs.

          Je réfléchis un moment et constatai que depuis que j'étais réveillé, un autre court pan de ma mémoire m'avait été rendu : au moment d'embarquer sur le vaisseau qui devait nous mener sur Terre, à la poursuite des ombres, ma sœur ー car oui, j'avais une sœur, jumelle même, dont j'ignorais encore l'existence douze heures plus tôt ー était montée à ma suite. Je lui avais dit de rester sur Exoplanète pour sa sécurité mais elle m'avait répondu qu'elle avait trouvé l'origine et le moyen de vaincre les ombres. J'avais donc accepté à contrecœur, et l'avais alors aidée à se cacher des autres garçons pour qui elle était une passagère clandestine. Après le départ du vaisseau, je me revis marchant dans la coursive pour aller la retrouver et entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. La suite était encore bloquée par le verrou.

          Je réfléchis : ma sœur avait les mêmes pouvoirs que Luhan. Elle aurait donc pu m'avoir posé le verrou mémoriel après m'avoir révélé l'origine et le moyen de détruire l'ombre. Mais c'était absurde : pourquoi me le révéler pour ensuite me le faire oublier ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. A moins qu'elle n'ait prévu que j'arrive à briser le verrou mais je ne voyais pas non plus l'utilité d'un tel souvenir à retardement. Je soupirai et me massai les tempes, fatigué de me torturer ainsi l'esprit. De toute façon, j'aurais bientôt la réponse, il me suffisait d'attendre.

          La porte de la cage d'escalier claqua : Luhan m'avait rejoint.

          ー Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

          ー Je réfléchis.

          ー La mémoire te revient peu à peu ?

          ー Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore la réponse. Au contraire, les éléments qui me sont revenus m'embrouillent plus qu'autre chose. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher mais j'ai peur de ne pas trouver le sommeil avant d'avoir complètement recouvré la mémoire.

          ー Je comprends.

          Nous restâmes un instant silencieux. Puis il s'approcha de moi :

          ー Tu m’as manqué ...

          ー Je croyais que je ne t'avais jamais quitté, que ce n'était qu'un nouveau départ, une relation à reconstruire ? le taquinais-je.

          ー Oui, mais quand même. J'apprécie de ne pas avoir à attendre que nous fassions de nouveau connaissance et de ne pas avoir à tout te réapprendre, fit-il avec un sourire chargé de sous-entendus.

          ー Et si on finissait ce qu'on a commencé dans la cour ? fis-je en le poussant contre le mur de la cage d'escalier.

          Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer sa main sous mon t-shirt tandis que je l'embrassais, pressé de rattraper le temps perdu.Ce que nous fîmes ensuite nous appartiens à nous seuls. Je retrouvais le plaisir de l'union avec Luhan, plus parfait qu'il ne pouvait l'être avec n'importe qui d'autre, nos esprits mêlés de même que l'étaient nos corps.

          Nous rentrâmes tard à l'appartement où les autres dormaient déjà et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas que kudos et commentaires sont le seul salaire d'un fanfictioniste~


	5. Chapter 5

          Je me redressai dans mon lit. Je savais. Je savais quel secret abritait ma mémoire, qui l'avait bloquée et pourquoi. Je savais aussi que je n'en parlerais pas aux autres, pour la raison précise qui avait poussé à bloquée ma mémoire. Je comprenais qu'on ait voulu me protéger mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le faire aux dépends des autres. Je savais ce que je ferais dans quelques heures, avant que les autres ne soient réveillés et ne puissent m'en empêcher.

          Je me recouchai. Je tentai de retrouver le sommeil mais il ne venait pas. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire me faisait peur malgré ma détermination et mon estomac faisait des nœuds. Je me retournai plusieurs fois, sans même arriver à m'apaiser. Finalement, j'abandonnai. Je m'assis et regardai Luhan qui dormait à coté de moi. Il était serein, on eut dit un enfant endormi. Le voir ainsi m'apaisa : je le faisais pour lui. Bien sûr, je le faisais aussi pour les autres mais lui était spécial. Je sortis de mon lit et partis prendre une douche. En sortant, je m'arrêtai sur le seuil de la porte. Je balayai la chambre du regard, vérifiant rapidement que les onze garçons dormaient. Puis je repassai une seconde fois pour graver la scène dans ma mémoire. Ils allaient me manquer …

          Je retournai près de mon lit, passai une main sur sa joue. Quelqu'un remua et je me figeai. Puis il y eut un soupir et le bruit s'arrêta. Paralysé, je retins mon souffle encore un petit moment, m'assurant que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Puis je vidai doucement mes poumons.

          Il fallait que j'y aille, avant que l'un des onze ne se réveille pour de bon ou que ma volonté ne m'abandonne à trop contempler Luhan. J'écrivis rapidement ce que je partais faire sur un bout de papier pour avertir les EXO. Puis j'attrapai ma veste et sortis sur le palier puis dans la rue. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que les ombres me sautent dessus. En attendant, autant mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et les EXO. Au fond, je n'étais pas sûr de la manière dont tout ceci allait finir …

*        *

*        *        *

*        *

 

          Je marchai dans la coursive jusqu'à la porte de la soute. Je vérifiai autour de moi que les onze autres étaient occupés ailleurs puis j'entrai, allumai la lumière, refermai la porte et me plantai devant ma sœur ー assise sur une caisse.

          ー Alors ? demandai-je en croisant les bras.

          ー Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je n'ai rien fait de mal . C'est mon devoir d'être ici, au nom de la protection de mon peuple.

          ー Bon, eh bien vas-y, protège-le : dis-moi comment nous débarrasser de l'ombre !

          ー Minute papillon ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer dans l'ordre.

          Je soupirai et m'assis sur une caisse, face à elle. Je connaissais ma sœur : elle ne faisait pas dans le résumé.

          ー C'est bon, t'es installé ?

          ー Vas-y, raconte.

          ー Bon. Alors d'abord, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais la stabilité de l'univers repose sur l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal. S'il y a trop de mal, ça ne marche pas, mais s'il y a trop de bien, ça ne marche pas non plus. C'est le principe du Yin et du Yang; tu me suis ?

          ー Humm …

          ー Bon. Or le régulateur de bien et de mal se trouve être Exoplanète.En fait, nous n'avons pas choisi d'obtenir nos pouvoirs ; Exoplanète nous les a accordés parce qu'à notre naissance, il y avait un déséquilibre du côté du mal. Il fallait de bons gardiens pour rétablir l'équilibre ー ce que vous avez fait. En grandissant, vous êtes devenus les garants de la protection du peuple EXO en développant vos pouvoirs jusqu'à votre niveau actuel …

          ー C'est très intéressant, mais je ne vois pas en quoi tout ceci à le moindre rapport avec les ombres …

          ー J'y viens puisque c'est justement là qu'est le problème. Vous êtes devenu trop puissants. Vous créez un déséquilibre du côté du bien.

          ー Quoi ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis d'où tu sors ça, d'abord ?!

          ー Sehun, s’il te plait ...

          Elle soupira avec agacement et je fronçais les sourcils. Après quelques secondes à se regarder en chien de faïence, elle finit par reprendre.

          ー Tu oublis que j’ai été sélectionnée pour mon intelligence supérieure pour intégrer la section de recherches historiques ? Tu sous-estimes le pouvoir d’une recherche pointue et de mes capacités de déduction ...

          ー Oh, ça va ...

          Je levais les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas d’autre commentaire et me contentai d’attendre qu’elle veuille bien poursuivre.

          ー Réfléchis et tu verras qu'au contraire, ma théorie est tout à fait plausible. Regarde : avec les pouvoirs guérisseurs de Lay, cela fait bien longtemps que personne n'est mort de blessures ou de maladie. Toi, Suho et Chen ne permettez plus aux catastrophes naturelles de nous décimer. Xiumin et Chanyeol tempèrent l'atmosphère de sorte qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse mourir de froid, et caetera. Tu vois bien que j'ai raison : vous protégez trop bien le peuple EXO, et Exoplanète a envoyé ces ombres pour faire du mal et rétablir l'équilibre …

          Je restai un instant songeur. Ce que ma sœur avançait semblait complètement surréaliste; et en même temps, tout à fait possible.

          ー Et alors ? C'est quoi ta solution ?

          Seohee ne répondit pas et se contenta de me regarder dans les yeux comme si elle voulait que je lise dans ses pensées. Et soudain, je compris :

          ー Il faut qu'un ーou plusieurs ー d'entre nous disparaisse.

          Ma jumelle hocha la tête en silence. Je fus pris de vertige. Je ne m'attendais pas à une solution de ce type … Je digérai l'information, les yeux au sol. Lorsque je les relevai, ils rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de ma sœur et ce que j'y lus ne me plut pas du tout.

          ー Tu comptes … éliminer l'un d'entre nous ?

          ー Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, sinon attendre que les ombres aient tué suffisamment de personnes ‘ordinaires’ pour que la balance entre le bien et le mal revienne à son point d'équilibre. Et la vie d'un d'entre nous est insignifiante par rapport à celles de milliers de personnes.

          ー Soudain, une annonce de Suho ー qui pilotait le vaisseau ー nous parvint via les haut-parleurs de la soute : ''Nous ne pouvons approcher la Terre de plus près. J'ai stabilisé le vaisseau en orbite, nous allons atterrir avec les navettes individuelles.’'

*        *

*        *        *

*        *

          Je pris place dans la navette. Mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir depuis l'annonce de Suho mais je connaissais suffisamment ma sœur jumelle ー ma presque-moi, comme je l'appelais parfois ー pour savoir qu'elle savait avoir raison et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre son plan à exécution. J'ignorais à qui elle comptait s'en prendre mais je savais que je ne supporterais pas qu'un d'entre nous disparaisse.

          Les quelques minutes précédant le lâcher des navettes me suffirent pour prendre ma décision. À peine la navette libérée j'inclinai les commandes,faisant piquer l'engin du nez, puis je les lâchai. J'avais décidé que celui qui mourrait serait moi. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Des vies seraient épargnées et je ne ferais pas de ma sœur une meurtrière; c'était plus simple comme ça.  _ Ç'aurait du être plus simple comme ça. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas que kudos et commentaires sont le seul salaire d'un fanfictioniste~


	6. Chapter 6

          Mais alors que je chutais vers la Terre, je sentis une présence à la lisière de mon esprit et Seohee me cria mentalement :

          ー Sehun !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

          Je jurai; évidemment, j'avais beau avoir coupé ma radio, ma sœur me surveillait et n'avait pas besoin de ça pour me sermonner. Et puis comme elle avait accès direct à mon esprit, elle savait que j'agissais sciemment; je ne pouvais prétexter une panne. Je soupirai.

          ー Je règle cette histoire maintenant.

          ー Que … Comment ça ? Oh … Sehun, non ! Je t'interdis de mourir !

          ー Et moi, je m'interdis de laisser ma sœur devenir une meurtrière en tuant l'un de ceux que je considère comme des frères.

          Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et je la sentis paniquer. Elle m'aimait sincèrement et elle ne voulait pas que je meure. C'était ma sœur après tout ; et si elle était prête à tuer, c'était aussi pour me protéger.

          Lorsqu'elle répondit enfin, Seohee était presque calme :

          ー Très bien, tu as gagné. Arrête ça tout de suite je te promets que je n'aurai pas de sang sur les mains et qu'on trouvera un autre moyen de vaincre l'ombre. Avec un peu de chance, je peux même m'être trompée sur leurs origines.

          Comme je faisais la sourde oreille, elle ajouta :

          ー S'il te plait, Sehun. Tu es mon frère, tu sais combien je t'aime. Je … Je ne suis pas sûre de survivre si tu meurs.

          Et je sus que si elle s'était tenue face à moi, j'aurais vu des larmes tremper ses joues.

          ー Seohee …

          ー Je t'en supplie …

          ー Je suis désolé. Toi comme moi savons que tu as raison. C'était ton devoir de m'avertir et maintenant, c'est mon devoir de mettre fin à tout ça … Adieu Seohee, je t'aime et j'aime les EXO, j'aime Luhan; dis-leur de ma part, s'il te plait.

          Et là-dessus, je lâchai complètement les commandes de l'appareil qui chuta de plus belle. Je dus traverser une turbulence qui le perturba et il partit en vrilles incontrôlables. Mais je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter. Au contraire, je me détendis sur mon siège et savourai la sensation, l'une des dernières de ma vie.

          De loin, aux frontières de mon esprit, j'entendis ma presque-moi marmonner quelque chose comme ''Tu ne me laisses pas le choix''. Et soudain, une vague brûlante et glacée en même temps déferla sur mon esprit. Je battis en retraite, tentant de fermer hermétiquement ma conscience. Je savais ce que ma sœur tentait de faire et je me morigénai de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et ne pas m'y être préparé. Car maintenant, si elle arrivait à pénétrer mon esprit, elle en prendrait le contrôle et m'obligerait à redresser le spationef, ce à quoi je me refusais.

          Mais j'avais manqué de prudence, tandis que le pouvoir de ma sœur était affûté comme aucun à force d’entraînement. Je me débattis mais elle resserra son emprise, petit à petit, jusqu'à me dominer complètement. Je hurlai mentalement en secouant les barreaux psychiques qu'elle avait dressés tout autour de moi, mais ce fut tout ce dont je fus capable. Seohee m'obligea à reprendre les commandes et à redresser l'aéronef avant de descendre vers la Terre sans mettre ma vie en danger.

          J'enrageais dans ma cage spirituelle et criai :

          ー J'étais prêt à mourir ! Tu sais très bien que ça aurait tout résolu !! Libère-moi, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce que tu fais !

          ー Et bien je le prends. Il est hors de question que tu te sacrifies. Tu es mon frère, je te rappelle ー jumeau, qui plus est. Comment pourrais-je supporter de te voir mourir _par ma faute_ ?

          ー Et moi, comment pourrais-je supporter de te voir tuer l'un de ceux que je considère comme des frères ?

          ー Je t'ai dis qu'on trouverait une autre solution !

          ー Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre !

           _De tout manière, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de mourir_ ; me retins-je de penser de justesse; mais cependant pas assez vite comme je compris que ma sœur l'avait perçu.

          ー Ah ! Tu crois ça ! Très bien, tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras. Je t'empêcherai de mourir, Sehun; Je te le jure  !

          Là dessus, je sentis une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ma conscience.

          ー Qu'est-ce que .. ?

          J'eus à peine le temps de paniquer qu'une partie de mes pensées se retrouvèrent verrouillées. Un grand mur blanc scindait mon esprit. J'avais oublié qui j'étais, ce que je faisais dans ce spationef, que je savais piloter un spationef et ce que je faisais un instant auparavant. Puis Seohee commença à dessiner sur le mur, me griffonnant une vie fictive de lycéen terrestre.

          L'esprit encore embrumé, je posai le spationef  en douceur et sortis de l'appareil. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui de ma sœur atterrit juste à coté et ma presque-moi en bondit souplement avant de s'approcher de moi :

          ー Sehun … Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais je préfère encore te savoir en vie et amnésique que mort par amour pour moi et pour les autres. Je te promets que je trouverai une autre solution et alors, je reviendrai te chercher. Mais en attendant, j'ai confiance en la routine terrestre pour te protéger.

          Le reste était flou et le resterait sans doute, étant donné que j'étais alors sous contrôle direct. Je savais juste que ma sœur m'avait dégoté une vie de terrien, avant de ma quitter ー non sans m'avoir étreint une dernière fois ー pour tenter de mettre fin à l'ombre.

*        *

*        *        *

*        *

 

          Soudain, je sentis un frôlement dans mon dos. Je me retournai, mais la rue était déserte. _ Alors on y est _ , soupirai-je mentalement. Je m'immobilisai, attendant l'attaque. Elle vint sous la forme de trois lames d'acier surgies du néant pour me déchirer l'épaule. Je titubai, grimaçant de douleur. J'avais oublié que mourir impliquerait de souffrir. Mais je me devais d'être courageux. Il était trop tard pour reculer, de toute manière. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que ce serait rapide.

          Je fermai les yeux, attendant le prochain coup; qui ne vint pas. Au bout d'un instant, je rouvris les yeux et vis l'ombre léviter avant d'être projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Je me retournai, stupéfait; et là, ce que j'envisageais déjà mais que je refusais d'admettre : Luhan au milieu du trottoir, jambes écartées, une main levée et une expression concentrée sur le visage.

          Il resta un moment en alerte; puis il se détendit et s'approcha. Je fermai les yeux, hurlant mentalement contre le hasard qui avait réveillé Luhan et l'avait lancé à ma poursuite. Il observa ma blessure, une main sur mon épaule :

          ー Viens, on rentre à la maison. Il faut que Lay soigne ça.

          Je me dégageai sèchement :

          ー Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?

          ー Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Surtout pas définitivement.

          Il savait. Évidemment, il avait lu mon mot. Et évidemment, il s'était lancé à ma poursuite pour m'empêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution. Alors que c'était déjà assez difficile d'avoir à le quitter, il fallait qu'il s'en mêle. Ma rage fut soudain telle que je fus sur le point de le frapper; mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Une ombre se matérialisa littéralement aux côtés de Luhan et lui sauta dessus.

          En un instant, ma rage fut vaporisée par la peur de le voir mourir. Je levai une main. L'air s'agita autour de Luhan. Une douleur fulgurante me transperça le dos. Je tombai à genou et eus le réflexe de solidifier l'air autour de moi. Je sentis la gangue aérienne vibrer sous les coups de l'ombre qui venait de m'attaquer par derrière. Je me repliai : la douleur était telle que je ne savais même pas comment je pouvais me concentrer encore suffisamment pour me protéger.

          Soudain, je réalisai que je n'avais pas besoin de me protéger. J'étais en train de m'opposer à mon propre plan. J'eus presque envie de rire en réalisant à quel point mon instinct de survie me tenait au corps, mais ma blessure était trop douloureuse pour que je n'émette le moindre son. Toujours à terre, je supprimai mon armure aérienne, laissant la voie libre à l'ombre pour qu'elle finisse d'accomplir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

          ー Sehun ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Protège-toi ! me cria Luhan tout en se débattant avec son ombre.

          Je ne répondis pas et me redressai doucement.

          ー Sehun !

          ー Adieu Luhan. Je t'aime.

          ー Non !

          Le jeune homme tendit une main dans ma direction. Son visage prit une expression concentrée et mon ombre implosa sous la pression mentale qu'il lui infligeait. Au même moment, son ombre à lui fit apparaître une lame à l'éclat glacé. Luhan se retourna vers elle mais l'énergie qu'il venait d'utiliser lui fit défaut. Il trébucha et un sourire carnassier s'ouvrit dans son ennemi tandis qu'elle plongeait ses griffes dans le thorax de mon amant.

          ー Luhaaaaaa-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas que kudos et commentaires sont le seul salaire d'un fanfictioniste~


	7. Épilogue

          ー aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!

          Je me réveillai en hurlant, couvert de sueur. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar … Ou un rêve … ? J'admetait que contrôler le vent était particulièrement grisant et je ne pouvais nier que les onze garçons m'avaient parus comme des frères, et l'un d'eux, bien plus que ça, même … 

          Je retombai sur l'oreiller en soupirant puis jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil : 06:52. Je m'étais réveillé quelques minutes avant sa sonnerie régulière ー quelques minutes que j'employai à rêvasser, me remémorant les moments les plus épiques de mon rêve. Puis mon réveil sonna et je dus revenir à la réalité.

          Je me levai pour aller m'habiller en regrettant que ce ne fut qu'un rêve. Je farfouillai dans mon armoire puis fronçai les sourcils : impossible de mettre la main sur mon t-shirt favori et je ne notai pas tout de suite que d'autres t-shirts et jeans manquaient à l'appel. Puis je haussai les épaules : ils étaient sans doute au sale. Je ne me rappelais pas les avoir mis à laver mais je me sentais l'esprit un peu troublé, et je mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Je pris un t-shirt et un jean au hasard et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

*        *

*        *        *

*        *

          Kris lévitait devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Sehun. Il surveillait le jeune homme qu'il vit se réveiller, farfouiller un peu trop longtemps dans son armoire puis finalement se diriger vers la salle-de-bain. Estimant qu'il en avait assez vu, il remonta vers le toit de l'immeuble d'en face où l'attendaient neufs silhouettes accroupies, observant de loin les va-et-viens de Sehun.

          ー Alors ? demanda Suho.

          ー Il a fouillé un bon moment dans son armoire donc il a dû remarquer que plusieurs de ses vêtements avaient disparu mais je crois que ça a fonctionné.

          Le leader jeta un regard à Chen qui se défendit :

          ー Mais je l'adore, ce t-shirt ! Et puis vous aussi, vous les avez gardés !

          ー C'est le seul souvenir qu'il nous restera de lui, plaida Tao.

          Ils se turent tous un instant puis Kai murmura :

          ー Il va me manquer … On était vraiment obligés de lui remettre un verrou mémoriel … ?

          Suho soupira :

          ー Kai … On en a déjà parlé et après la mort de Luhan … C'est pour son bien, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait survécu autrement …

          Ils restèrent là encore un moment, silencieux, comme recueillis. Puis Chanyeol se leva :

          ー Les gars, il faut y aller.

          Ils approuvèrent en silence, se levèrent et se volatilisèrent dans la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas que kudos et commentaires sont le seul salaire d'un fanfictioniste~


End file.
